


I'm Sorry

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alvez and Penelope have a moment in her office, F/M, Garvez, Hurt/Comfort, Post Case, She's a very sensitive person, mentioned car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: This is another little Garvez fic. I appreciate all the support I’ve gotten on these.Luke goes to see Garcia after he and JJ get into a car wreck during a case.





	

 

 

**I'm Sorry**

 

  
He’s sore, more than sore actually. His face has small cuts from the glass and some of his skin is already filling in purple. His wrist is severely sprained and at least three of his ribs are bruised, but one look at JJ holding her little ones and her husband’s grateful nod to him assures him that he made the right choice. He knew they weren’t going to able to avoid the impact of that speeding truck, but turning the wheel had allowed his side to take the brunt of it. He’s ready to go home and fall asleep, but something is missing in the bullpen.

“Take the next two days off.” Prentiss orders as she walks by him, bag over her shoulder. “No arguments, I let you skip the hospital.”

“Deal.” He calls out as the rest of team boards the elevator with the their leader.

That’s what’s missing...She's missing; where is she?

He paces slowly down to office, his ribs protesting every step, but he’s worried. She’s always there to greet them and tonight she wasn’t. He knocks softly and gets no response, but it’s not locked, so she should be in there. He turns the handle and opens the door slowly.

Her back is to him, her shoulders are slumped, posture screaming: unhappy or worse. Before can he find his voice, a crash sounds on one of her monitors and his eyes are drawn to it. The crash on the screen is the one he and JJ were in hours earlier and it looks so much worse from the outside. The angle makes it look deadly, the truck blocks the SUV and them climbing out of it.

“Six minutes and forty-three seconds went by before I could figure out if you were okay.” Her voice is small, an unconscious quiver in her normal strong tone. “Do you know how many awful things I imagined in those six minutes and forty-three seconds?” She questions, before cutting off his potential answer. “My parents died in a car wreck, so seeing that…”

She takes a shuddering breath and stands up, turning to face him. Somehow her unshed tears are worse then when he caught her crying. Probably, because even though not intentional, he caused this. “How hard is it to send a ‘I’m not street pizza’ text? I know your new and all, but have some…”

He pulls her into his arms and she starts to cry immediately. He’s apologizing into her floral scented hair and rubbing her back as she sobs about how she thought he was dead and she’d hacked four cameras before finally seeing that they were safe.

“You scared me. You really scared me.” She admits, face still buried in his chest, fists still gripping his shirt.

His heart clenches as he feels her tears. “I’m so sorry, Penny. I should have made sure you knew we were alright.” His voice is low as he apologizes again, trying to console her. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him back. He forces himself not to grunt in pain, because the pain is worth it. And he’s not sure what is going on between them, but having her close makes him happy. He wants to risk it; wants to put himself out there just a bit. But he’s worried the timing is no good, that she’s too upset.

He clears his throat, “I’m not supposed to be on my feet that much tonight. Do you think you could come over and walk Roxy for me? If you don’t want to…”

“I do want to. I mean I will, yes, tonight. It’ll be nice to see Roxy. ” Her voice is still muffled, she’s still clinging to him. “We should go.”

She moves away from him and it’s all he can do not to step back towards her to get back her warmth. She wipes the tears from her face and gathers up her purse as the crash sounds again on her screen. They both look at it for a moment, before he leans over her at the expense of his ribs and turns the monitor off.

“That’s enough of that.” He looks down at her as she looks up at him.

She pushed herself up just enough to brush her lips over his. A faint blush colors her cheeks as she steps slightly away from him, “I’m really glad you’re here, Luke.’

"Me too, Penny.”

 

.:.

 

I so hope you enjoyed it. Love to my Loves! ❤❤


End file.
